This invention relates generally to an improved dental floss of the antibacterial/analgesic type, and, more specifically to a germicidal dental floss and a process for making same.
The art to which this invention relates of which applicant is already aware, includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 719,017; 3,830,247, 3,342,539.
The first of these describe the combination with a toothpick of a holder having a discharging duct, a handle having a reservoir of antiseptic liquid, a reciprocating plunger for expelling liquid through the duct and onto the toothpick for discharging antiseptic between and at the roots of teeth while also picking the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,247 discloses dental floss impregnated with antiseptic in a housing therefore wherein the floss passes through a reservoir of antiseptic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,539 teaches a dental floss which comprises a length of conventional construction terminating in a porous section which when pre-soaked prior to use, in an antiseptic solution, then delivered into interdental spaces as the floss is used normally to physically remove food particles from between the teeth.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,443; 3,838,702; 3,897,795; and 4,029,113.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,443 teaches the impregnation of dental floss both by dry, waxborn and resin bound carriers with therapeutic, cleaning agents or medicaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,702 teaches a dental floss having an improved cleaning and polishing action obtained by coating the floss with a coating agent comprising a resilient wax, polymer or elastomer, having embedded therein a finely divided, particulate, polishing agent. In addition, the incorporation of various adjuvant materials into the coating agent such as coloring matter, flavoring, medicinals or therapeutic agents is suggested.
U.S Pat. No. 3,897,795 teaches that binding or coating floss fibers with wax is unsuitable where bacterially active matter is to be incorporated in the floss, as wax coating resisted or repelled water and provided an indifferent binder for solids, directing instead the use of a soap or detergent binder in which bacterially active matter can be simultaneously bonded or impregnated in the floss fibers. The application may take place through using squeegees and/or squeegee rollers, by using a volatile ingredient as a solvent for the active agent and/or binder or by pulling the floss through a paste mix of the active agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,113 teaches a waxed dental textile material having a fluorine compound distributed through the wax coating which provides fluoride iron in a therapeutic amount to inhibit the formation of dental cavities.
As will be seen hereinafter, none of these disclose applicant's novel, unique and unobvious product and process which overcomes the prejudice of the prior art against using a wax binder or coating for floss where bacterially active matter is incorporated in the floss.